1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the decorative modification of footwear, and more particularly relates to the attachment of a visibly distinctive logo to a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of athletic-type footwear, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9csneakersxe2x80x9d, it is well known that visibly distinctive emblems, insignia or trademarks may be attached to the shoe by the manufacturer. It is also known that decorative effects can be added to the sneakers by the user, such effects generally being associated with the laces of the shoe. Exemplary disclosures of such decorative effects are found in the following U.S. Patemts:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,135 to Ivy concerns the attachment of small spherical bells to shoelaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,370 to Epstein discloses a flat button-like device having spaced apart holes for securement by a shoelace, and an upper surface having a decorative clown""s head image.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,805 to Hakim relates to a button-like device as in the aforesaid Epstein patent securable to shoelaces and having an upper surface having a decorative cat""s head appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,707 to Rita describes a device for keeping in place the loose ends of a tied shoelace. The overall contour of the device provides a decorative effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,198 to Meier discloses a hinged device for attachment to shoelaces. An upper component of the device has an ornamental shape, and contains decorative indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,552 to Kimbrough concerns a device for decorating the tips of shoelaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,342 to D""Andrade et. al. relates to a hinged decorative device for attachment to shoelaces.
Although the decorative attachments in the aforesaid patents can be applied by the user to the shoes, none relate to logos. The expression xe2x80x9clogoxe2x80x9d, as employed herein is a symbol, a word or a phrase which denotes an organization such as a sporting team, fraternity, sorority, industrial company, branch of the armed forces, political party, etc., or a social cause. The purpose of displaying the logo is to advertise such organization or establish a contact or camaraderie with other individuals having similar interests or affiliations.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to apply a decoration such as a logo to a shoe.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide means whereby a logo can be applied to the shoe by the shoe owner.
It is a further object of the present invention to apply a logo in the aforesaid manner to a sneaker.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device for removably applying a logo to the shoelaces of a sneaker. It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which facilitates the display of varied visually discernible matter.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
In one aspect of the present invention, the above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a decorative device adjustable between open and closed states for releasibly engaging a shoelace at its horizontal lowermost traversing portion engaging the eyelets of a shoe, said device comprising:
a) a window top portion having a circuitous base of oblong contour centered upon an axis of elongation extending between first and second opposed end regions,
b) a display middle portion of substantially flat profile having a perimeter that matches the contour of said base, and joined to said first end region by way of a first living hinge constituting a continuous integral extension of said top portion, said middle portion having a first surface which is downwardly directed in said open state and contains display material, and an opposed second surface upwardly directed in said open state and containing a pair of shoelace-engaging loops centered upon said axis in spaced apart relationship, said display portion being adapted to swing downwardly to produce said closed state wherein:said first surface abuts said base and said loops are now downwardly directed, and
c) a securing bottom portion of substantially flat profile having a perimeter that matches the contour of said base and a pair of spaced apart apertures, and joined to said second end region by way of a second living hinge, said securing portion being adapted to swing downwardly into folded abutment with the second surface of said display portion to produce said closed state, enabling said loops to penetrate said apertures to form passageways adapted to grip a shoelace, whereby
d) in said closed stat said window, display and securing portions are folded upon each other in overlying relationship, said display material is visible through said window portion, and the device is capable of slidably engaging a shoelace in a manner preventing unfolding of the device.